


You Forgot Someone

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Lists, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Pastries, Plagg bends the rules, Plagg likes loopholes, plagg gives clues, so many pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Adrien is determined to figure out who Ladybug is, knowing now that she is in his class, and a certain black cat kwami is determined to put him out of his misery without breaking his promise to a certain ladybug kwami about not telling.





	You Forgot Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another of the three, is it three? It might be four. I'll have to check. Anyway, however many one shots I've written for this fandom so far with my daughter's help. Hope you enjoy!

‘How hard can it be?’Adrien groaned, looking at the list on the desk in front of him, his brain unable to compute what he was missing.

‘Not that hard.’Plagg muttered, around a bite of camembert.

‘If it’s not that hard then you do it.’He threw his pen down.

‘I really don’t care.’Plagg rolled his eyes at his chosen’s overdramatic reaction.‘So you figured out Ladybug goes to your school, and is probably in your class, if her history book is anything to go by, what’s the big deal?’

‘The big deal is she could be right there in front of me and I wouldn’t know it!’

‘Some times you have to work back to front, kid.’Plagg said nonchalantly.

‘What do you mean?’Adrien looked at him in confusion.

‘I mean start with who you know definitely _isn’t_ Ladybug.’

Adrien just stared at him, the idea was so simple as to be laughable, yet he hadn’t thought of it.‘That’s not a bad idea.’

‘I know.’Plagg grumbled, as Adrien went back to his list.

‘So we know, thank God, that it’s not Chloe.’He crossed her name off, going over it several times with his pen.‘And it’s not Alya, because she couldn’t film herself for the Ladyblog.’

‘Not to mention she’s been akumatized.’

Adrien blinked three times as the idea sank into his head.‘That’s it!’He created another column and wrote beside each of his female classmates the name of their akumatized self.‘Lady Wifi, AntiBug, Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Horrificator, Vanisher.’

‘And…’

‘And they’re all accounted for.’

‘You’re an idiot.’

‘I’ve literally listed all the akuma victims in my class, the girls anyway, are you saying it’s one of the boys?’Adrien said in horror at the thought.

Plagg facepalmed so hard it echoed across the expansive room.‘I’m saying your list isn’t complete.’

Adrien sat and thought, trying to remember who he might have missed, and his eyes went wide as his eyebrows shot up.‘Mademoiselle Bustier!’

‘NO!’Plagg yelped, before he could help himself.‘Check your list again!’

Adrien narrowed his eyes at him.‘You know who it is, don’t you?’

‘Of course I know who it is.And she’s not on your list!’

‘Shit, I forgot Lila and Kagami!’He scribbled them down furiously.‘But…they’ve both been akumatized.’

Plagg walked up to the wall and bashed his head against it a few times.‘Keep thinking.’

‘Why can’t you tell me?’

‘Because I made a promise not to.’Plagg recalled Tikki’s threat of what she would do to him if he told.She didn’t say anything about him dropping hints though.Or at least guiding Adrien in the right direction.Honestly, this boy was so blind sometimes it hurt.

‘How about a clue?’Adrien leant to the side and pulled another piece of camembert out of the mini fridge.

‘Cheese first.’

‘I don’t trust you.’

‘I’m hurt!’Plagg said indignantly.

‘You’d eat the cheese then tell me with your mouth full so you could say you’d given me the clue and it wasn’t your fault that I didn’t understand it.’

Plagg smirked, that was exactly what he had planned on doing.‘Okay, one clue.Someone in the class is known to have a major crush on her.’

‘Besides me?’

‘You had your clue.’Plagg swept in and grabbed the cheese out of his hand.

‘That was a crap clue, Plagg!’Adrien threw the pen down again in frustration.

‘You didn’t say it had to be a good clue.’His kwami shrugged.

‘If you’ll give me a clue, a real clue, I’ll…’Adrien thought, trying to figure out what he could offer.‘I’ll buy you a dozen cheese pastries from Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.’

Plagg smiled broadly.‘You’ve got a deal.You can have your clue once we’ve picked them up.’

‘How will I know if it’s a good clue?’

‘You’ll know.’

‘Fine.’Adrien grabbed his wallet and tucked the list inside.This had better be worth it.

 

‘Marinette, can you watch the shop while I help with the delivery?’Sabine called up to her daughter.

‘Sure, Mama.’She called back, putting down her pencil where she had been sketching some new designs, which to her was the perfect way to spend a Saturday morning, especially when she imagined Adrien wearing them.She knew the flow of clientele would be enough that she wouldn’t have time to continue to sketch, so she left her book where it was and headed down to the shop.

‘Thank you , sweetheart.’Sabine smiled as they passed, and Marinette was soon serving her first customer.

‘Can’t you give me the clue before we get in there?’Adrien asked quietly as they approached the door, knowing Plagg could hear him inside his jacket.

‘Nope.Pastries first.’Plagg replied simply, and Adrien sighed, slipping an earbud into one ear so if he needed to talk to Plagg he could do so without looking like a complete nutjob.

‘Fine.’He pushed open the door and joined the short queue to the till, looking around at the many pastries and cakes on display, thinking he would treat himself to something too, while he was here.He could hear Marinette’s voice as she served someone ahead of him, but a display of raspberry and cream filled macaroons caught his eye, distracting him and making up his mind immediately about what he would choose.

‘Next, please.’Marinette looked up from the till as her last customer left, coming face to face with none other than Adrien Agreste.Here.In her parents’ patisserie, smiling at her.‘Adrien!’She managed to gasp out.

‘Hey, Marinette.’He greeted her.

‘Hey, hey, hey, you.’She yammered.‘Can you help me?I mean can I help me?I mean, what can I get you?’

‘Can I get a dozen cheese pastries, please?’

‘Oh, what kind?’

‘There’s more than one?’He quirked an eyebrow, not realising he would have such a choice.

‘Sure, we have cheese straws, Papa’s _croque monsier_ parcels are very popular.There’s the brie and cranberry vol au vents, goats cheese windmills, mini stilton and walnut quiches, gruyere and onion tart,’ she counted them off on her fingers as she looked at the display of savoury pastries, seeing what they had in, ‘and the whole pastry baked camembert.’

‘Just a second.’Adrien smiled awkwardly before pulling the microphone part of his earbuds towards his lips.‘What do you want?’

‘The camembert, dummy.’Came Plagg’s quiet reply.

‘The whole baked camembert, please, Marinette.’Adrien turned back to her, where she was watching him with a curious expression.

‘Just the one?’She checked.

‘No, still a dozen.’

She stared at him for a moment.‘Are you sure?They’re pretty big.’

‘Totally sure.’He nodded.

‘Can I maybe show you one before you buy twelve?I’ve never known anyone buy twelve in one go.’

‘Sure.’Adrien didn’t want her to think him weird, or greedy, so she came out from behind the counter and showed him the cheese wheel wrapped in pastry, easily the size of a side plate.

‘If they’re not eaten while still warm they can go a bit…stodgy.So I would recommend serving them to your guests fast, or I can give you instructions for keeping them warm.’

‘Guests?’He looked at her in puzzlement, before realising that was a much more plausible explanation as to why he wanted twelve wheels of pastry covered cheese.‘Right, guests!Of course, I have guests, that’s why I need so much cheese!’He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

‘So, twelve?’Marinette checked.

‘Please.’

‘Okay.’She went behind the counter and carefully placed them in a large box embossed with the bakery logo, then bringing it to the counter and ringing it up.‘Anything else?’

‘I quite like the look of the raspberry macaroons.’

‘Oh they’re very good.’She agreed.‘Another dozen?’

‘Um…sure.’Adrien said quickly, as Plagg pinched him to get him to hurry.‘Actually, can I have twelve different ones?’He figured if he was getting that many he may as well have a choice.

‘Any preference?’She paused with the tongs in one hand and another box in the other.

‘Your choice.’He smiled, and she sighed contentedly, before snapping herself out of it and getting on with her task.

‘Okay, twelve macaroons.’She showed him before sealing the box.‘Can I get you anything else?’

‘That’s all.’

She rang it up, took his card when he offered it, and gave it back to him with the receipt.‘Do you need a hand with them to the car?You shouldn’t really put one on top of the other as the hot pastries will melt the cream.’

‘You have other customers, can I take them in two trips?’

‘Of course.’Marinette nodded, passing him up the cheese before moving the macaroons to one side for safe keeping.

‘Thanks, see you in a minute.’Adrien winked at her before heading to the door, and she sighed again.It had definitely been worth her while coming down to help out.

Gorilla met Adrien and slipped the cheese into the car while Adrien went back inside for the other box, Marinette already busy with her next customer.

‘Thanks, Marinette.I’ll see you Monday.’

‘See you Monday, Adrien. _Bon appetite_.’She called after him, not breaking stride in her serving.

He got outside, handed Gorilla the box, and explained he was just finishing a call, and his dutiful bodyguard got in the car to allow him some privacy.

‘Okay, Plagg, you’ve got your cheese pastries.Give me my clue.’

‘Okay.Your clue is you’re an idiot and can’t see what’s staring you right in the face.Literally.’

‘What kind of stupid clue is that?’Adrien complained just a little too loud.

‘It’s the only clue you’re getting!Check your stupid list again!Check where you are!Check what was just staring you in the face!You are not this dense, kid!I know you’re not!’

Adrien grumbled to himself as he took his wallet out, realising his list was no longer there.He must had dropped it when he paid.Muttering under his breath he went back inside, where the queue had diminished, the last customer passing him as he entered again, and he looked up to see Marinette looking at his list.

‘You found what I lost.’He said as he approached, and she looked up, blushing suddenly.

‘That last customer handed me it, I was wondering if it was important or had someone’s name on it.’She refolded it quickly and handed it to him.‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay, I’m just glad you didn’t throw it out.’He slipped it into his pocket.‘Well, I guess I should get my cheese home.’

‘The instructions to keep it warm are on the sticker.’She told him, her cheeks still burning.

‘Thanks again.’He turned to leave, but she called after him.

‘You know, if you’re doing a class list, you missed me off it.’

Adrien froze, realising what she had said, what he had missed, and what Plagg had said had been staring him in the face.Marinette had never been akumatized, was often tired on days after an attack or late patrol, always had somewhere to be whenever there was an attack.The pigtails, the bluebell eyes…

‘So,’ he started hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t wrong, ‘does your kwami eat nothing but cheese too?’

‘No, Tikki loves sweet treats.’She said absently, wiping down the counter then stilling and looking up at him wide eyed as he turned to her with a grin.‘Wait, how do you know about kwamis?’

‘I know a lot of things…Bugaboo.’

They just stared at each other, Marinette’s face one of complete shock, Adrien smiling broadly, the only sound that of Plagg saying; ‘About damn time!’

‘That’s the delivery done.’Sabine’s voice preceded her from the back of the shop.‘Oh, hello, Adrien.’

Marinette snapped out of her shock and grabbed a small box and a bag, throwing the last camembert pastry in the box, then loading the bag with cookies, rushing forward and grabbing Adrien’s hand, pulling him along behind her towards the back stairs up to their apartment.

‘We have homework!’She yelled, virtually dragging him as she took the stairs two at a time, finally turning on him after closing the apartment door behind him.‘Don’t you know curiosity killed the cat!’She huffed at him as she threw the treats on the counter and put her hands on her hips.

‘Yeah, but look at what it got me!’He sprung forward and pulled her into a tight hug.‘I’m so glad it’s you, Marinette.’He murmured into her hair.

It took her a moment to relax, realising that while he was Chat, he was also Adrien, and he was hugging her.Her best friend and her crush rolled into one.She held him back and sighed, closing her eyes as a thousand possibilities raced through her mind.‘I’m glad it’s you too, Chaton.’And she really was.


End file.
